


Holy Shower

by screaming_underneath



Series: 'bout grumpy hunters & King of Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby is the way, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby a volte non può neanche fare una doccia in pace.<br/>_<br/>«Così impari ad entrare nella mia doccia senza avvertire, idiota.» Lo canzona, mentre Crowley guarda di sottecchi l'asciugamano che Bobby gli porge, borbottando di spazi inutilizzati e inutilizzabili e di trucchetti antipossessione da quattro soldi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollo41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/gifts).



**HOLY SHOWER**

 

Bobby Singer non è mai stato uno tanto avvezzo alle comodità, però qualche sfizio, negli anni, se lo è tolto pure lui.

La doccia è uno di questi.

“Dev'essere _enorme_ ” è stato l'unico punto fermo che ha ribadito più volte ai due operai inviati dall'idraulico. E insomma, è costata una fortuna, e un bel po' di sbattimenti di palle (i tipi gli hanno scheggiato mezze mattonelle, frantumato lo specchio ― “tanto un migliaio di anni di sfighe in più, con la vita che faccio...” ― e insistito col ricontrollare ogni centimetro di tubatura visibile, chiedendo spiegazioni inopportune del perché ogni angolo del bagno fosse tappezzato di libri sugli esorcismi ― “ho l'intestino pigro, dovrò pur passare il tempo” non è stata una risposta apprezzata, tra parentesi), ma è venuto fuori un bijoux.

Una di quelle troneggianti cabine doccia con l'acqua regolabile su settanta temperature e pressioni diverse, il fondo antiscivolo a prova d'idiota e un piccolo vano, nell'angolo a destra, giusto giusto preciso per infilarci un coltello a serramanico (anche se coi tipi l'ha fatto passare per un portasaponetta, eh). Sia mai che arrivino quelli cattivi a coglierti alla sprovvista mentre ti passi il bagnoschiuma.

Gli piace perché è talmente larga che persino allungando le braccia in qualsiasi direzione non tocca le pareti. “Sembra di fare la doccia all'aperto, solo che l'acqua è calda” ha detto una volta Sam, dopo averla provata. “Dovresti aggiungerci qualche suono della natura. Cinguettio di uccellini, un rumore di cascata”, ha aggiunto ridendo, beccandosi una gomitata da suo fratello.

In realtà era un suggerimento niente male e alla fine si è pure scelto l'accompagnamento musicale. Se il vecchio, forte hard rock della stazione radio di Siux Falls vale come _composizione naturale_ , ovviamente.

 

Forse è per questo che non lo sente arrivare fin quando non gli urla nelle orecchie.

Una somma di comodità che finiscono con l'essere scomode.

 

È stata una giornata dura, e crede di meritarsi almeno una doccia calda.

Ha salvato il culo dei ragazzi in cinque modi differenti nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, spendendone dieci soltanto sfogliando una pila alta così di tomoni impolverati, per scoprire che razza di bestiaccia fosse a caccia di bambini dai tre ai cinque anni, preferibilmente maschi e tutti biondi; ha risposto al telefono dell'FBI dodici volte (e cinque di quelle volte si trattava di Garth, che continua a sbagliare la _loro_ FBI con quella _vera_ ancora dopo anni e anni), almeno una ventina al suo cellulare ed è stato quasi tre ore in videochiamata con Rufus (sia ringraziato Sam per avergli spiegato come funzionano 'ste diavolerie tecnologiche), aiutandolo a rintracciare un covo di vampiri a Seattle.

In tutto questo è riuscito ad incastrare un panino, sette birre, quasi un litro di caffé e una bella emicrania; per non parlare della contrattura al collo per aver tenuto bloccata la cornetta del telefono contro la spalla quasi ininterrottamente.

Quindi sì.

Crede che una doccia sia il minimo. Il mondo in sua assenza continui pure a fottersi da solo.

 

Lascia che il calore sciolga ogni traccia di tensione sui suoi poveri nervi per quasi quaranta minuti. In lontananza sente squillare il cellulare più di una volta, ma non riesce ad essere turbato: una mano fuori dalla sua doccia spaziale, da' mezzo giro alla manopola del volume, e la compilation di grandi successi degli AC/DC di _Radio Siux Falls_ copre qualsiasi senso di colpa residuo.

È talmente rilassato che finisce senza accorgersene in un limbo di piacevole sonnolenza, sognando cose assurde come essere a caccia di lupi mannari immerso in una piscina. Solo che un mannaro non dovrebbe _urlare_ a contatto con l'acqua clorata, no?

 

«Maledizione, Robert!»

La porta della doccia scorre e Bobby può sentire il fresco della stanza mordegli la pelle, provocandogli un brivido. In un attimo, l'ago indicatore della sua soglia di coscienza schizza a fine corsa e la mano destra già impugna il coltello.

«Non credo che quello funzioni come me, ma se vuoi infierire...»

C'è Crowley davanti a lui, braccia aperte e una smorfia sofferente sul volto. A Bobby ci vuole un attimo per realizzare che è _completamente_ nudo, fradicio e vagamente fumante.

«Cos-» inizia. Poi capisce. E assieme alla comprensione arriva il più grande attacco di risa isteriche che gli sia mai capitato di avere negli ultimi... bah, diciamo venticinque anni. Non è mai stato uno dalla risata facile, lui.

«Ah-ah. Divertente. Credimi quando ti dico che non proverò _mai_ più a fare qualcosa del genere per te» commenta irritato l'altro, quando Bobby, guardandolo negli occhi dopo i cinque minuti più divertenti della sua settimana, non riesce ad avitare di sghignazzargli in faccia per l'ennesima volta.

«P-puoi prendere il mio accappatoio» riesce ad esalare infine, tenendosi la pancia.

La sua doccia rilassante è andata a farsi benedire (il doppio senso lo fa ridacchiare ancora un po', mentre dal bagno si trascina in camera con un incazzatissimo demone alle calcagna) ed i suoi nervi sono di nuovo tesi come sempre per lo scatto che le grida di Crowley gli hanno procurato, ma di certo ne è valsa la pena. Se non sapesse quanto Dean o Sam siano disaccordo sul fatto che il re dell'Inferno si materializzi nudo in casa sua (o anche solo che vada a fargli visita con i vestiti al posto giusto, che è una cosa che accade meno di quel che loro sappiano, per fortuna), non esiterebbe un attimo a chiamarli per raccontare loro di come il suddetto demone si sia beccato una bella dose di acqua benedetta nel tentativo di fargli cosa gradita.

Di certo Bobby non mancherà di rinfacciarlo al diretto interessato per un bel po'.

«Così impari ad entrare nella mia doccia senza avvertire, idiota.» Lo canzona, mentre Crowley guarda di sottecchi l'asciugamano che Bobby gli porge, borbottando di spazi inutilizzati e inutilizzabili e di trucchetti antipossessione da quattro soldi.

«C'è acqua santa pure lì o posso fidarmi a _toccare_ qualcosa in questa casa senza finire bruciacchiato, Mr. Cacciatore Paranoico?»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce da una delle cose più fighe di sempre, che è il Drabble Weekend organizzato su effebì nel gruppo "We Are Johnlocked".  
> Doveva essere una drabble, ma mi è un po' sfuggita di mano.  
> Il prompt e il mio amore per esso vanno ad Elisa, che mi stimola a scrivere Crobby <3  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta almeno la metà di quanto è piaciuto a me scrivere, che sarebbe già abbastanza!


End file.
